User talk:Silverfire321
Yeah, I know the pink is really dang hideous, but we have to live it. Oh, and to make your siggy work here, just make a page called User:Silverfire321/Sig and copy paste the coding from your siggy page on Warriors Fanfiction. Make sure to paste it when you're in source mode. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 23:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) *facepalm* Okay. I'll fix it for you. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 23:18, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I saw what you asked Bloody. You can write absolutely anything on this wiki. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 00:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Re First you should read all of the pages linked to in the welcome message (That message before all of Stomy's), because if you already had, you would know the answer to your question. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 00:20, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Um.. Alright then. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 00:32, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I put our story up. Do you want me to say who wrote each chapter, or just leave it as is? I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 02:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Live Again I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 03:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome!! Hey Silver! I am NIm, and well basically just got here four days ago. I have some experience in writing since I've been doing it for a lot of years now and I'm here to tell you that you have my support in anything that you may want to write in here! It is hard to bring a story to fruition, we all know! But this community is precisely so that we may improve our writing! Let me know if you need any advices (if you don't believe, check my story) and I'm at your disposal! Call me Nim (Mind Heist) 03:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. That's fine. It's just I've noticed that when people do collabs on here, they put who's written which chappie. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 03:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you want to, yeah. As far as I can tell, you don't have that many stories/series going on. So yeah, that would probably be fine, and not too overwhelming. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 16:31, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I put up our What If? Series. Do you want me to put If The Dark Forest Won on it too, or just my story? I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 16:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll put your story. I Love Rock n Roll,So Put Another Dime In the Jukebox Baby 16:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you can. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 18:10, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, why wouldn't you be allowed to have more than one pic? There's nothing in the rules about that. I assume that Mr. Fool is Joe. Ugh. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I went and read your message to Blood oops. I can't help stalking sometimes. The wiki is beta testing a new visual editor. You can go to the forum to find out more. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 02:09, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Warning You have three days to add the proper categories on your page Powers before you recieve a three days ban. If, after that ban is up (if you do recieve said ban), and you continue to not add the correct categories to your pages, your ban will increase in size (until it becomes perminiate) and your pages will either be deleted or put up for adoption. Thank you. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 22:22, October 6, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? There's no formatting anything, you just add the categories, there's nothing to format. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:21, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Here, here, and here. All of which are pages you should have already read. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you mean you can't figure it out with the different editor? I haven't tried to add a picture with it yet. I'll look into it. Or you can just ask someone else I guess. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 00:17, October 7, 2013 (UTC) No, you didn't add any categories. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I've already given you this link, but this this might help: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Category http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 00:23, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Somewhat. You did add your personal category to one of the pages, but you need to add the other categories that apply to both pages. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Warning I've given you a week to figure out categories, so you have three days (Starting tomorrow, Saturday, October 12) to add the correct categories to each of your pages. If you fail to complete this, you will be banned for three days and your stories will either be deleted or put up for adoption. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 22:53, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Warning If you do not edit one of your stories by Janurary 1, 2014, then your stories will either be put up for adoption or deleted. Thank you. Bloody18 23:03, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Do you want to do Just Keep Walking as a collab with me? 00:47, March 13, 2014 (UTC)s t Hey, Question I see that you have a collab with Wind, I was just wondering how you're communicating with her (I think Wind is female) so that you know what to write on the collab. There's nothing wrong, I was just curious as she hasn't been on in like, forever. Bloody 00:04, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay, I was just wondering :) Thank you for replying! Bloody 23:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) General template Just so you know, there's a general template that does not included the series, preceding, and succeeding book sections that you can use. Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 05:01, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Templates From what I've seen, you'd don't seem to understand how templates work on the wiki. Here's a help page that you may find useful! Link: Click here! Bloody18 -- Hikikomori 04:35, February 9, 2015 (UTC)